


Bits And More Bits

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>More than one thing needs fixing at the offices of the Kingdom of Britain.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 61 Broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits And More Bits

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Bits And More Bits**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Merlin  
 **Summary:** More than one thing needs fixing at the offices of the Kingdom of Britain  
 **Warnings:**  
 **Word Count: 849**  
 **Prompt:** 61 Broken 

Bits And More Bits 

Arthur walked into the Queen’s office and took a peek into the bassinet where the twin princesses were sleeping. He smiled and sat down in one of the upholstered chairs and put his feet up on the desk. Gwen looked up at his feet and glared at them. 

“What? You let me put my feet on the coffee table at home.” Arthur said.

“That came from a thrift store. This desk was a gift from the President of France. Off! Before I beat you about the head.” Gwen said. She looked back down at the file she was reading.

“What has you in such a mood?” Arthur put his feet on the floor and took a peak. “I should have known. It’s the ‘Children’s Welfare’ laws. If you can figure them out you are better than me.” 

Gwen sat back and pinched her nose. “That is the problem they are outdated and unfathomable. We are going to have to start fresh with these as well.”

Arthur frowned and nodded. “That’s children’s welfare, fire, police, jobs, homeless and education. I have the list started.” 

“It’s no wonder England is a mess.” Gwen said. “We need to do better.” 

“We will.” Arthur said.

Merlin burst through the door. “We have a problem.”  

“Yes we do. You forgot how to knock.” Arthur looked at him. 

“If you and Gwen were…..” Merlin wrinkled his nose. “She would have locked the door. She always locks the door.”

“What is the problem?” Arthur said. He really didn’t want to discuss that subject. 

“Well which one do you want?” Merlin asked. “There are three.”

“All of them.” Arthur said impatiently. 

“Elizabeth has broken all ties with the Lords in Britain. She told them that they are now your problem. They were given 24 hours to clear of the House of Lords offices. She told the same thing to the House of Commons members.” 

“I was expecting that.” Arthur said. “Have them all come here in two days we should get the Round Table started anyway.” 

“All of them together?” Merlin asked. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes all of them together. What part of ‘Round Table’ did I not make clear? It will be was it was before. Send a message to Queen Elizabeth asking if she is keeping the titles or will she let me use them as they are a part of Britain.” 

“No need.” Merlin said. “I checked the treaty. They are yours to distribute as you see fit. Did you not read that thing at all, Arthur?” 

“I read the part about giving me back my lands and not giving me any money to run them. After that I was too angry to go on.” Arthur said. “That is why I have you.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “There is one other problem.” 

“More?” Gwen said. 

“The archeologists at the Camelot dig have broken through to what they think is part of the Castle.” Merlin said. 

“What is the problem there?” Arthur asked. 

“They are requesting that we have a representative on site now that they have found the castle to authenticate the finds.” Merlin said.

“Send Mithian.” Gwen said. “She has been looking for a change in job. It’s Leon’s district so they can ride together to work.” 

“Is she qualified?” Arthur asked. “She is just a librarian.” 

“She has a degree in archeology as well as library sciences.” Gwen said. “She stayed at Camelot a great deal after your death. She will be able to tell them what is what.” 

“Mithian it is then.” Arthur said. “Tell her we can’t pay her much.” 

“The university will pay her as a consultant.” Merlin said. “I already talked to the Professor in charge.” 

Gwen looked at Arthur. “Are you going to say anything to him?”

“About what?” Arthur looked at her clueless. 

Gwen glared at him.

“Oh that.” Arthur took a breath. “Merlin, we heard your father is back from… where ever he was. Cheers!”

“Arthur!” Gwen hissed. She looked at Merlin with sympathy. “How are you dealing with the shock?” 

Merlin looked down at the floor. “Morgana and Devon like him. My mother won’t stay in the same room with him. I haven’t had time to process it all. I have always been the kid from the broken home now I have two parents and it’s a bigger mess than it ever was.” 

“At least one of your parents gets on with Morgana. Your mother hates her.” Arthur said.

“She does not hate her.” Merlin sighed. “Well maybe a little but Morgana was evil.”

“Take it slowly, Merlin. It will come out all right.” Gwen said. “Isn’t that right Arthur?”

“She’s right you know.” Arthur said. “It just takes time.” 

“I know.” Merlin said. “I have calls to make. Lunch will be here shortly. I ordered from the Indian place. Morgana is bringing it in. She has the figures for the next quarter ready.”

“Good.” Arthur sat back and put his feet up on Gwen’s desk. Gwen cleared her throat and Arthur put them down. 

Merlin chuckled as he left them alone. 


End file.
